vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK History of Anniversaries Quest
Description The VFK History of Anniversaries Quest! When and why do people celebrate birthdays and anniversaries? Since the time when people could tell the passing of a year by the moon, they have celebrated birthdays and other annual events. On today's quest, we will investigate the history of annual celebrations! Prizes Questions 1. Anniversaries mark important milestones in life, indicating the beginning of another year. One of the most cherished occasions is that of marriage. What is the traditional first year wedding anniversary gift? * Leather * Cotton * Wood * Paper 2. People have long been affected by superstition and myth. They have believed that at the times when they most needed abundance and blessings that evil spirits and bad luck would try to intervene and cause them trouble. They made every effort to chase away the evil and encourage the good influences. Go to Stonehenge and say "What a wonderful day!" 3. When a special milestone occurred in a person's life such as getting a year older or getting married it was thought that a person was especially vulnerable to bad spirits. One of the best ways to scare off bad spirits that would try to attack on such occasions was to have a party. Gathering together gave you strength of numbers. Good will, celebration and happiness kept the evil at bay. What did ancient people bring to birthday celebrations? * Wrapped presents * Good thoughts and wishes * A vessel of water * A basket of apples 4. The history of birthday candles is also related to evil and good spirits. There are two basic thoughts about candles. One was that the flames of the candles would send a signal or message to the good spirits. The other thought was that fire and smoke had a repelling effect on bad spirits. It is thought that the practice by many cultures of lighting fires for protection against evil is related to the traditional blowing out of candles at birthday celebrations. Go to the Victorian Park and say, "How many candles are on the cake?" 5. So what about party hats? Birthday celebrations were most common among the wealthy and nobility as they had the means to celebrate. They could afford such luxuries as presents, sweet foods and candles. The tradition of wearing a party hat or crown comes from being king for a day on your birthday. What is a one hundred year anniversary called? * Bi-Centennial * Centennial * Gold Anniversary * Silver Anniversary 6. The birthday song, compared to the other birthday and anniversary traditions is relatively new. People have most likely been singing songs at annual celebrations since the very first, however, our traditional birthday song was first sung in 1935. The melody was written first back in 1890 by Mildred Hill. The words were written later by Patty Hill, Mildred's sister. Patti Hill published the song in 1935. It was popularized in a Broadway play two years later called "As Thousands Cheer." Go to the Garden out the door of your Colonial Room and say, "Happy Anniversary!" Answers 1. Paper 2. Go to Stonehenge and say, "What a wonderful day!" 3. Good thoughts and wishes 4. Go to the Victorian Park and say, "How many candles are on the cake?" 5. Centennial 6. Go to the Garden out the door of your Colonial Room and say, "Happy Anniversary!" Category:Quests